Si fueras como yo
by DSDafne
Summary: Me traicionaste, Francis. Pero se que es porque ese hombre te ha cambiado. Porque mi Francis no es asi... / FranciaxEspaña FrancisxAntonio Mención de EspañaxPortugal AntonioxDafne. Contiene OCs.


Bueno! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic! No entiendo por qué no se guardó lo que yo ya había editado... Y no se como no me di cuenta hasta ahora! Pero tranquilos que ya edito de nuevo! Les traigo un FranciaxEspaña, durante las Guerras Napoleónicas... ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

_Si fueras como yo... No habríamos llegado a esto... Pero no pudiste evitarlo, mmmh?_

No fuiste capaz de no traicionarme. ¿Verdad? Tenías que hacerlo. Estaba en tu piel, en tu sangre, en tus hombres y en tu mente... Así te diste cuenta de que me querias. Pero no de una forma buena, ¿verdad? Me querias, para demostrar tu poder y tu fuerza. Para nada mas.

_Y por eso estamos aqui... Tu, alto, victorioso, poderoso. Y yo, de rodillas, derrotado... Conquistado..._

Te veo sonreir, de esa forma que no es la tuya, mientras yo trato de aguantar las lágrimas. Me siento derrotado y herido... pero sobre todo, traicionado. Traicionado por uno de mis mejores amigos. Francis Bonnefoy... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Tanto te han comido la cabeza? ¿Tanto te ha prometido ese hombre? Te vi acercarte a una joven, y entonces, lograste aquello que, en el fondo, estabas buscando. Porque antes te había dado permiso. Por ello yo estaba asi... Pero no te iba a dejar tocarla... No ahora... Me levanté, lanzándome contra ti cual bestia salvaje. Porque esa joven era Dafne Da Silva Carriedo... Formalmente Portugal... y mi hermana.

_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANA! ¡MUCHO MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA!_

Sacaste la espada y la posaste delicadamente contra su cuello, como si en el fondo no quisieras. ¿Estás disfrutando de esto, verdad? Estás relamiendote del gusto al haberme dejado paralizado de miedo. Eres repugnante... Sobre todo porque no puedo creerme todo esto. Me hablaste entonces, sin salir de aquel lugar al que habias ido a parar cuando empezaste con esto. Aquel lugar al que ese hombre te había mandado. "Ven conmigo... Quedate a mi lado... Y la dejaré ir". Supe que estaba perdido, totalmente derrotado. A pesar de escucharla negar, escuchar su suave voz diciendome que te atacara... Que no me preocupara por ella... Rompí a llorar, ante la sorpresa de la portuguesa y ante tu satisfacción.

_¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti, tonta...? Si eres la cosa que mas me importa en el mundo... Siento todo esto..._

Sonreí cuando la vi ponerse colorada. Pareciste molesto, pero me dió igual. ¿Sabes? Me portaré bien, mientras ella pueda huir. Luego... Volveré a imponerme. Pensando eso, sonreí, dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas de nuevo, sumiso.

_Vete, Dafne, vete... Sal de aquí y que no te coja a ti también..._

Te alejaste de ella para acercarte a mi. La vi sollozar un poco y se me encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué me lo hace tan dificil...? Pareció entender que no podía hacer nada y dió media vuelta. Supuse que echaría a correr, porque en ese momento me tapaste la visión. Volviste a sonreir de aquella manera tan... arrogante, superior. Me das asco, y te lo demostré con una mueca. Pareció gustarte eso, porque te pegaste a mi. Pronto noté tus labios sobre los mios. Me besabas. Otro punto mas para mi. Este no eres tu, Francis. Tu no besas asi. Como si fuera un simple capricho. Sin sentir ese beso. Lo hacias para joderme. Solo por eso, ¿mmh? No respondí al beso, ¿para qué? No iba a seguirte el juego.

_No soy tu juguete, aunque te quieras creer que si._

Ahora si te molestaste. Te molestaste muchísimo. Tanto que volviste a coger la espada y me la clavaste en un costado. Solté un grito de dolor. La sacaste en un momento, dejando que mi sangre manche mi ropa y vaya hacia abajo, hacia el suelo. Cerré los ojos, mareado. "Ahora si eres mi juguete, mon cher". Eso dijiste mientras yo lo veía, poco a poco, todo negro. Me volviste a besar, y esta vez no pude evitar responder... No quería morir ahora... Te separaste y me empujaste, haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Paradle la hemorragia y llevadlo a casa. A mí casa, por supuesto". Sentí unas manos sobre mi antes de desmayarme.

_Al menos... Ella estaba lejos ya... ¿no? Al menos... una parte de mi... Seguía peleando. Pelando por recuperar a mi Francis... Vuelve a ser tu de una vez._

* * *

¿Me dejan reviews~?_  
_


End file.
